Mystery, crime, suspense and riddle
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: One-shots with mystery, crimes, suspense. In the end, readers have to answer to the questions of the author with certain explanation. Fic can be multiple rated. Currently is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**These fics may be short; because they are exceptional. Read every fic attentively, think and solve a riddle. Answer to the riddle by reviewing. It's a bunch of one-shots. Warnings: Character deaths, violence, bad languages, so on! Multiple rated. So enjoy!**

The girl was happily going to her friend's room.

"M-a-r-i-a-h!" The brunette said, cheerfully, "Open the door."

But there was nobody, for opening the door.

"What happened, Riah?" Hilary said, "C'mon, there are everyone waiting for you."

Still, no response.

"God, why's she not replying?" thought the girl, opening the door. No sooner had she opened the door than her eyes became widened in shock. She became speechless. She felt the absence of the ground below her feet. She gasped. She couldn't utter a single word.

After a few seconds, she screamed loudly, breaking the silence:

 **MARIAH!**

Hearing her screaming, everybody rushed to her.

"Hils, what happened?" asked Tyson.

Hilary couldn't utter anything. She was shivering in fear. She just pointed her finger to an object and uttered, with a trembling voice, "Over there..."

Everybody looked at the object. What they saw, they also became speechless.

The body of a pink-haired girl, brutally slain, was lying on the floor. Her cloths were torn miserably. Her hair was untidy.

Everybody there, gulped in fear. There was a quietness. Suddenly, a raven-haired boy rushed to the lifeless body.

"Mariah..." The boy uttered, gently placed the body over his lap, tapping her face. But alas! The poor girl was gone then!

Ray became silent, like a statue. For 3-4 minutes. Tears were slowly falling down from his eyes.

Suddenly, he stood up, wiping his tears.

"No Riah!" uttered he, "You can't leave me in this way. If you aren't exist, then why am I being on this earth still? I'll also accompany you."

"Hey, what're you saying, Ray?" Tyson yelled, "Have you gone crazy?"

"I'm telling the truth, Tyson." Ray said, with a chocking voice, "It's time to good bye you all."

"Ray, don't take any wrong decision by being emotional." said a slate-haired boy.

"I'm not doing any mistake." said the boy, "Good bye, friends." as he started running towards his room.

"Wait Ray..." everybody tried to stop him but failed.

"We should stop him." Tyson said as everybody rushed in front of his room. But it was closed.

"Ray, open the door." Max said as he knocked. No sooner had he knocked the door than it became opened. Everybody's eyes became widened.

The body of a raven-haired neko-jin was hanging miserably. His neck was tightly tied with a rope. Another side of the rope was tied with fan.

"RAY!" everybody yelled. Tyson rushed to him, placed his feet over his shoulder. On the other hand, Kai untied the rope from his neck.

"Are you alright?" Tyson asked him, worriedly.

Ray was coughing. Suddenly, he fell on the ground, becoming unconscious.

...

The boy was lying over the bed, still asleep.

"Thank God, we luckily saved him in time." said a blonde-haired American.

"Guys, I can't believe." A brunette said, "What's happening here? At first, we got Mariah's corpse. Anybody could tell that she was killed very brutally. We haven't received her postmortem report yet. Then, Ray's attempt for committing suicide."

Tyson heaved a sigh. Then suddenly, he saw their leader, in the doorway.

"Kai, what are you doing there?" the navy-haired boy asked, "Come in."

Slowly, the dual-haired boy entered into the room. He looked at Ray, who was still in his slumber.

"How's he now?" The leader asked.

"He's out of danger and safe." said a brunette, "But he's still weak."

"Don't worry, soon he'll be fine." said Max.

Kai sighed. Then he looked at Hilary and said, "Hilary, I've to talk with you. Just come for 5 minutes."

"Okay, Alright." Hilary said as they went to another room."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hilary, I want to ask you some questions." asked Kai.

"Tell me."

"Has Mariah told you anything before?" said the dual-haired leader, "I mean...anything...mysterious?"

Hilary winked her eyebrows. She remained silent for a few seconds. Then she nodded, affirmatively.

"What did she tell?"

"Well..." Began the brown-haired girl, "Actually, she suspected that somebody was following her."

"What?"

"Yeah, she was." said the girl, "And...she used to tell that somebody might kill her. And she also told that she would leave a proof."

"My God!" Kai uttered, "Hilary, why didn't you tell it before?"

"She...she forbade me.." Hilary replied.

Kai heaved a sigh. Then he said, "Do you know, I've got her postmortem report. And it says that...she was raped. Very brutally, she lost her virginity before her death. The arteries of her hands and feet were cut. Then she was slayed very brutally. And the murderer tied her hands and feet, then placed scotch tape on her mouth so that nobody could hear her noise."

"Poor girl!" Hilary sniffed, wiping her tears.

"Hilary, don't tell anything to anyone about it." Kai said.

"Don't worry, Kai." said the brunette, "Nobody will know anything."

"Then, come with me to Mariah's room at once."

"Alright."

... ... ... ...

"Damn!" said the girl, with a frustrated voice, "There is nothing mysterious!"

"Keep calm, Hilary." ordered the slate-haired boy.

"Alright."

They were searching crazily, for a proof.

"Hey, look there!" Hilary yelled.

Kai looked at a wall. There was drawn a sun, with blood. The broken lines around the circle were lengthened.

"What does it mean?" Hilary asked.

Kai closed his eyes, thought for a few minutes. Then suddenly, he opened his eyes. His eyes were widened then.

"Kai, please say something." Hilary begged.

"Looks like...we've got the culprit." Kai said, "Let's go."

"Okay...alright." Hilary said as she followed him.

...

Ray slowly opened his eyes, adjusting the light.

"Ray, you alright?" Tyson asked him, worriedly.

Ray nodded. He still remained silent.

"Don't worry, Ray." The boy heard his leader's voice, "I've recognized the murderer."

Ray's eyes became widened as well as everybody's.

"Who? Who killed my Mariah?" Ray yelled, "Please, tell me, Kai."

Kai gritted his teeth. And when he pointed at the murderer, everybody became shocked.

 **Now my dear friends, it's time to answer: Who was the murderer? And why do you think him/her as the murderer? Tell me and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry for make you wait. Actually, the updates of these series will be late so that my dear readers can think calmly and answer intelligently.**

 **The answer of last riddle: Ray. Because before being killed, Mariah drew a sun on her wall. And you all should have heard a phrase, "Ray of sunshine." So it's clear. One more thing: when Ray rushed to his room and closed the door so that he could commit suicide; and Tyson and Max knocked it, then it became opened. It means it was only closed, not locked. If Ray had to commit suicide really, then he must have locked the door. Hope you all are getting my point.**

 **The winner: Saiyan Phoenix. (Although Soumita also answered right, but without any explanation, only guessing.) I wanna congratulate them both.**

 **Here's the next, dedicated to the both, as a reward of their thinking :P**

"Will you, Mr. Kai Hiwatari, accept Hilary Tachibana as your lawfully wedded wife, in sicker or healthier, in richer or poorer, until the death apart you both?"

"I'll." said a bold, but soft voice.

"Will you, Ms. Hilary Tachibana, accept Kai Hiwatari as your lawfully wedded husband, in sicker or healthier, in richer or poorer, until the death apart you both?"

"I'll." said a feminine, sweet voice.

"Alright, from now, you're husband and wife." said the minister, "Now, Mr. Hiwatari, you may kiss the bride."

The slate-haired man stepped forward, towards his bride. He gently removed the veil from her face. She was looking gorgeous with a bridal makeover. She was blushing. Then, the brand new couple shared a passionate kiss with each other as everybody burst out clapping.

...

The raven-haired boy was coming fast. He was in a haste.

"Shit!" he thought, "It's the marriage ceremony of my friend and I've missed it? God, why have I been an investigator? I could have been a computer engineer like Kai, a university lecturer like Hilary or a surgeon like..." He had to stop thinking as his fiancee stopped him.

"Ray, where were you?" said the pinkette, with an annoyed voice, "You know, Kai and Hilary have been married already?"

"Oh really?" the guy rolled his eyes, "Then tell me, what have they told?"

"What? Is it a question?" said Mariah, "They said they would."

"Me too." said Ray, smirking as he placed his lips again Mariah's cheek. The pinkette reddened in blush.

"Ray, now leave it." said the girl, "Now, we've to go in the reception. They'll start the ritual of throwing garter and bouquet."

"Alright, let's go." he said as they went, holding each other's hands.

...

"Hilary, please throw the bouquet to me." Mariam yelled.

"Oh, look who has been crazy for being a bride!" Mariah taunted her.

"C'mon Mariah.." said an orange-haired girl, "We haven't been engaged like you yet."

Hilary was being very much amused to hear her friends talking. She was about to throw the bouquet behind. But suddenly, she felt a sheer pain going throw her brain. Soon, in her vision, the worldly things became faded. The bouquet was dropped from her hands. Slowly, her body collapsed on the ground.

"Hilary!" everybody exclaimed.

Swiftly, a slate-haired guy rushed to his newly wedded wife. He placed her body on his lap. Then he throbbed her face, "Hilary! You alright?"

Still, no response.

Suddenly, the russian also felt the same headache. It was also very difficult for him to breath easily. He gasped. His eyes were widened.

"Kai, what happened?" said Max, worriedly.

"Don't know..." the boy mumbled but couldn't finish his words as he coughed out blood.

"Kai!" everyone exclaimed.

"Guys.." Kai uttered, falling on the ground.

"Mariah, quick!" yelled her fiance, "Contact with ambulance."

"Yeah." said the pinkette as she went inside.

Then he sat beside his comrade, who was struggling to be alive.

"Kai, hold on..." the boy tried to give him courage, holding his hand.

"Can't..." Kai uttered but miserably failed to finish his words as he coughed out blood again, closing his eyes.

"Kai.." Ray shook his body, for waking him up but failed.

"What's this?" said Emily, with a chocked voice, "Why's Hilary's body so cold?"

Hearing her, the raven-haired boy placed his ear on Kai's chest, for listening his heartbeats. But he failed as his eyes were widened. He just screamed:

 **"KAI!"**

 **...**

"Have you got the postmortem report?" said the boy.

"Yes." said the pink-haired girl, "It says that they were poisoned by KCN."

"Oh no!" gasped the raven-haired guy, "It's a fatal and deadly poison. Poor couple, when they were about to start their new life, then they had to put their life to an end."

"How much they loved each other!" The girl said, wiping her tears.

"Don't break down, Mariah." said the boy, "I've been ensured that it's murder case."

"Ma'am, here's the report of forensic test." said a nurse, handing Mariah over a report.

Mariah read it. Her eyes became widened.

"Ray..." uttered the girl, "It says that KCN was mixed with Hilary's lipgloss."

"What?" Ray exclaimed with disbelief, "It means...they both were poisoned while kissing."

"Today's hospital is closed." said Mariah, "But after much hard working, we managed to open the forensic lab, operation theatre and mourge."

"Yeah." said the boy, "Now, we should go."

They came out from the hospital. They were walking by the side of the road. All on a sudden, a cycle was about to cross them. The rider was about to stab a knife in Ray's throat but for the speed of the cycle, it hit some below of his collar bone.

"Ah!" Ray screamed out of pain, pressing his hand on the wound.

"Ray!" Mariah uttered, holding him. His eyes were closed and teeth were clenched. Blood was streaming heavily from his wound.

"Ahh!" he groaned out pain.

"Hold on Ray, everything will be alright." said Mariah as she took her to the hospital.

(In the hospital)

"Students, take care of him." said the pink-haired doctor, "I'll be back in a while."

The hospital was closed on that day and so no doctors were there just a few nurses. So, Mariah decided to call the students of medical college.

"He's losing blood. He needs blood." said one.

"But no! Look, he's feeling difficult to breath easily. We've to help him breathing." said another.

"You're right." said the first, "Which method should we apply? Holger nelson?"

"No no, not it." said another, "If we apply it, he'll lose more blood."

"Then mouth to mouth?" asked a girl student, blushing.

"Good idea, Melissa." said a boy, "Do continue it."

The girl blushed more and turned red. When she was about to press her mouth against his, at that time their pink-haired teacher came and so she had to stop.

"What happened, guys?" Mariah asked, "How's he now?"

"Sorry doctor Mariah.." said one, "But we couldn't decide what to do at first."

"What?" exclaimed she, "Man, you haven't known yet what to do? Ugh, I've to do everything always. Somebody, give me the oxygen mask please."

"Here it's, doctor." said the girl who wanted to help Ray breath at first. She was very much annoyed.

Mariah placed the mask over his face. He was breathing painfully. As the pink-haired girl held his hand for checking his pulse, he opened his eyes, fluttering.

"Mariah..." he said, with a broken voice.

"Ray, stay quiet." said the girl as she injected sedative in his arm. Within a few moments, the raven-haired boy drifted to deep sleep.

Heaving a sigh, the girl picked the needle, for stitching his wound.

...

He entered into the room so fast. He was sweating. He was also panting heavily.

"Tyson, where were you?" asked a blonde-haired boy, worriedly.

"I was busy in jogging." replied he.

"Forget it..." said a royal blue-haired girl, "You know, Mariah has called us just now. She said that someone hit Ray with knife in the road. His condition is serious."

"What?" exclaimed Tyson, "What are you saying, Mariam? Ray...oh, how many times I've forbidden him not to be involved in these cases. At first, Kai and Hilary...then..."

"Shut up, Tyson!" said Max, "Don't say so ominous things."

"Okay, okay.." Tyson said, "Let's go now."

...

"Mariah, how's he now?" asked the american boy.

Mariah put out her gloves and surgery mask. Smilingly, she said, "Don't worry guys, he's alright. After much struggling, we managed to stop bleeding. Currently he's sleeping because of the sedative. But he'll be alright. And why not? After all, I've performed his operation."

"Really Mariah, you're a great doctor." said Mariam.

"Thanks Mari." said the pinkette, "Oh guys, I forgot to tell you that he needs some medicines. Here's the prescription."

"Give me it." said Tyson, taking it, he went away.

"Guys, I'm going to bring glucose for him. Stay here until." said the pinkette as she also went.

...

He opened his eyes, hearing the sound of telephone ringing. He received the call.

"Hello...?" he spoke.

"Hahaha!" said a voice, "It was only the trailer. Next, I'll show you the whole picture."

"Who're you?" Ray yelled. He thought, "Why's the voice so familiar?"

"Your bad destiny. Now listen, if you don't step behind from the case, then...hahaha...!" said the voice as the call got disconnected.

"Hello? Hello?" Ray spoke but failed to hear.

"Ray, how are you feeling now?" a female voice asked.

He looked at his fiancee, smilingly. Then he said, "Quite better."

"Hello, I'm back." said Tyson, "Ray, here's your medicines. I've brought them from the hospital's pharmacy."

"Thanks Tyson." he said, "Really, you're a great friend."

"Then promise to your friend that you won't harm yourself by involving yourself in such cases."

"I don't need it." said he, "Because I have got to know that, who's the killer."

 **Really guys, who's the killer? (with explanation of course!)**

 **P.S: I'm a little bit sad because I thought one of my dearest reader will answer right. I think she has got my point. I want to also apologize to her for the lack of hints. But I think, this chapter is full to brim with plenty of hints. So, please r &r)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Detective Misty is back again, with a new case! But firstly, just have a feedback of last case. Are you ready?**

 **The answer of last riddle: Tyson. Because...no, I don't wanna tell the answer, Feeling lazy, so check my review list. There's a review which was reviewed by Abhilasha. There are the correct statements.**

 **Winner: Hmm...though everybody answered correct because the last riddle was so much easy that a child cannot but answer correct, but I always prefer accurate explanation. And Abhilasha has been able to prove her answer as an accurate one. Though she reviewed as a guest, she is one of the members of our FFn family now. Her account name is Desires of autumn leaves. I wanna dedicate this chapter to her, as a gift of her correct and accurate answer. But don't worry, this is for all of you, guys :P**

 **So, this is detective Misty, back with a new case. My dear detectives, hope you've spent a long time vacation. I know, you must have said, "Oh Thank God! At least we're safe from the idiot and stupid riddles of that stupid author!" But hahaha! Not more now! You've to solve a new case now. So are you ready? Here's it! It will be not so easy. But don't worry, it is a crime less case ;P  
**

* * *

"God! In this valentines day, a lot of love letters have been sent to our magazine!" said the publisher.

"Yes, sir." said one of the members of editorial boards, "But look at them! The senders didn't reveal their names."

"Whaat?" exclaimed the publisher, "All of them?"

"Yeah, all." replied another member, heaving a sigh.

"Gosh!" said the publisher, "So how can the partners of the senders know about them?"

"I think..." started a female worker, "Their partners can know about them."

"What?' exclaimed another, "But how?"

"Let it be.." said the boss, "At first read these letters at once. Because we have to decide which is perfect for publishing and which is not."

"O..okay..." the first worker said as he took a letter and started reading:

 **"If your eyes remind me about olive, your hair reminds me about two things. The forward part is just like orange whereas the backward part reminds me of...brownie!"**

"Oh ho!" said the publisher, "It's such a riddle!"

Answer:

 **"If the color of your eyes remind me about sea, why does your head has the color which has the highest wavelength? They are completely opposite than each other."**

Another:

 **"Though everybody knows me as the ice king, but this ice king has completely melted in your, hot chocolate!"**

Answer:

 **"When your twin type hair remind me about ice, your cheek remind me about water."**

Then:

 **"Why do your eyes remind me about the most valuable material whose density is 19300 kg per cubic meter? Oh my pink rose, tell me!"**

Answer:

 **"You're blaming me for having those eyes? Listen, my eyes color is like a sweet content, not like any metal! Your eyes are just like that metal. But tell me one thing, why does your hair have so much mystery?"**

Other one:

 **"Your hair...just has a royalty. An unknown royalty, I don't know about it. But why do your eyes remind me of leafs?"**

Answer:

 **"And yours? Your hair just remind me about a metal which has a 19300 kg/m3 density! But we're the same, from water."**

Last one:

 **"When I look around myself, I feel someone is watching me with her four eyes. It's none but...you, my alligator!"**

Answer:

 **"What? I've four eyes? And you? Though I've four eyes, placed one pair on another. But yours? Definitely separated from each other. Though the duplicate pair can be seen, the original can't be seen for your hair. Got it?"**

The publisher slapped his hand on his forehead.

"God, what are these?" said he, with a frustrated voice.

 **Really, what are these? I know, you all have started cursing me in your inner minds. But if you push your brain, you can surely know who has sent letters to who. Just read these letters carefully, and say. Okay, some hints for you:**

 ***Gold is a material whose density is 19300 kg per cubic meter.**

 ***Red is a color whose wavelength is the most of all colors.**

 **Now I think, it has become a bit of easy for you. But a bit, not the all. I know right? ;) So what are you thinking? Be detectives and solve the case! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Sorry for late updating. Actually I'm suffering from kinda mental depression and frustration. They are just destroying my day. My most favorite footballer, perhaps the most favorite footballer of all, has retired from football...just because of his frustration, his grief. Like others, I'm also wanting him to return to the national team, to start a new sphere of his career...but if he thinks that he has taken the right decision, then we've nothing to do. Just we can pray so that he can lead his after life with much betterment and return as a coach :')**

 **Ah, enough with my mourning. You're not here to hear my mourning, are you? So, let's start the chapter.**

 **Before starting the chapter, let me tell the answer of the last riddle:**

 **The pairings:**

 **1\. TalaXJulia**

 **2\. KaiXHilary**

 **3\. RayXMariah**

 **4\. MaxXMariam**

 **5\. KennyXEmily**

 **Why: See the answer of Indigo Jupiter.**

 **Winner: Indigo Jupiter. Congras, girl! :D**

 **So, ready for the next riddle? Here it goes...**

* * *

A beautiful day of winter season. But it was as normal as other days.

After a long time with busyness and loads of heavy tasks, the red-haired Russian guy managed to walk in a beautiful morning with his sweetheart in a beautiful garden. Though they both were equally happy, the dual-haired girl might be happier than her husband. Why not? After a long time, she got to spend sometimes with her beloved!

They were walking. The girl might be more excited. That's why she was walking very fast. If you call it running, you won't be very wrong. She was just behaving like a cheerful butterfly.

"Wow! How sweet!" She cheered, with a sweet smile all over her face. A healthy, well-petaled blood red rose caught her eyes. She suddenly plucked it from the branch and leaned her nose against it, trying to take its fragrance.

The red-haired guy was turning his eyes here from there, maybe enjoying the charming scenic beauty of the large garden.

"Julia, how nice the garden is, isn't it?" asked he. As he turned his eyes to his lovely wife.

But strange!

There wasn't anyone!

"Julia, where are you?" He yelled.

Still, no response.

"Hmm...I see.." said the sapphire-blue eyed guy, "My wife is so mischievous that she's playing pranks with me, isn't she? But no problem. You know, I was a champion of playing hide and seek in my childhood. So, you can't win with me."

"She's not playing hide and seek with you, youngman!"

Hearing a bold and rough voice, Tala turned his eyes to the source of the voice. No sooner had he looked than he froze. It wasn't his wife. It was a purple-haired, aged guy, wearing a long cloth of monks.

"Who're you?" asked the man, breaking the silence, after staring him for a few moments.

"I'm Boris Balkov." said he, "I'm the owner of this garden. And no trespasser in my garden is allowed to pluck any flower from any tree from my garden. If anyone plucks any flower of my garden, he or she will become a flower in this garden."

"What? What are you saying?"

He screamed out. His eyes were amplified. He gasped.

"It means...Julia also has become a flower?" He asked after a few seconds, managing somehow to speak.

"Yes, she has." replied the monk, smirking, "And she deserves this."

"Please don't say that." requested the red-haired Russian, "I know...I know she has plucked flower. She mustn't have done that. But she doesn't know anything about the rules and regulations of your garden. She hasn't done it knowingly. Please, give us another chance. We promise, we will never do this again."

"Sorry Mister, but I can't do this." said he, "But there is one way through which you can get your wife back."

Tala's icy-blue eyes glittered.

"Really? Then please, tell me the way."

Smirking, Boris said, "In night, your wife will be human again. And in day, she'll remain as a flower. But you can't come here in night. You've to come here in morning and pick up a flower which is your wife. If you can choose the right flower, she'll be spared."

Tala's jaw remained opened for a few moments.

"It's really a tough one..." Thought he, in his inner mind.

"Here's another hint for you." said the monk, "Currently in this garden, only your wife is the flower which is a human being in actual."

* * *

 **OMG! Detectives, save Julia! Tell me, how can Tala save Julia? With certain explanations!**

 **Please don't forget to read and review. And more than that, please please pray for Messi so that he can return again in Argentine national football team. Please, I will miss him very much! T_T T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Detective Misty is back, with a new mystery. Thanks to all of my reviewers who tried their best to answer correctly. But unfortunately, nobody could give the right and proper answer of the last riddle. Even my favorite detective (Desires of autumn leaves) also failed to answer correct. But no problem. To err is human. So here the answer remains:**

 **Answer: I must have mentioned that the time was winter. Dew drops fall in winter season on the flowers, grass blades and leaves. They drench them, but they can't drench a man. Since Julia became a human in night, so she wouldn't get drenched. She'll be dry. And that's why, touching all the flowers, Tala could recognize her. Hope you all have got the point. Mwhahaha!**

 **Don't worry, here is a new riddle. Solve it!.**

* * *

"How could you earn today?" Asked a red-haired guy, puffing a cigarette.

"Hmm...not bad..." Replied the liac-haired partner. He gulped. Because he couldn't steal so much things. Even his stolen things were very cheap. They both were thieves. But Tala was thousand times better than Bryan. Because, his brain was sharper than that of a computer although he wasn't so strong. On the other hand, Bryan was very strong and powerful. Those who got his punches and kicks could hardly forget him easily. They just used to shiver at the time of thinking about him. But every thief respect Tala more than he. They also accept Tala as their leader. That fact made Bryan really envious with Tala.

"What about you?" Bryan asked him.

Hearing his question, Tala's sea-blue eyes began to glitter. Licking his lips with his tongue, he said with an evil smirk, "Entering into the first house, got one million dollar!"

"Wha...Whaat?!" Bryan's jaw dropped, eyes remained widened.

"Yup!" Tala cheered, but silently in case someone might notice them, "Today's my lucky day! Okay, I've to go now. Bye."

Finishing his words, he was about to go, but before he could go, Bryan stopped him.

"What happened, Bryan?" Asked the red-haired, "Why are you stopping me?"

"Uh...I mean..." The falcon tried his best to explain, "In this very night, where can you go? I mean...if you go, you may get captured by the polices. I think it will be better for us to spend this night in some hotel.."

"Alright, but in one condition." Tala said, frowning his eyebrows, crossing his arms on his chest, "You have to pay."

Bryan clenched his teeth. Then all on a sudden, he thought, "What the hell will happen if I pay for one night? Besides, how much will they take? Not more than one million dollar! If I have to lose something for earning one million dollar at a night, I shouldn't hesitate to do that. Those sorts of chances don't come again and again."

"Bryan, where have you been lost?" The red-haired inquired, "Aren't you ready to agree with my condition? What are you thinking?"

"Come on, why not?" Bryan replied, "To treat a great thief like you-it's nothing but my good fortune! I don't know what the good deed I did in my past life that I can have got you to treat! Really I am very lucky!"

"Okay then, let's find a hotel." Said Tala, smirking, going forward.

Bryan laughed silently. He said in his inner mind, "Oh Mister Valkov! Don't worry. Just sleep in peace for tonight. I'm just thinking how your face will be to look when you will discover no money getting up tomorrow."

* * *

Everybody was sleeping very peacefully at that hotel. There was no moon in the sky. In a double bedroom, two men were also sleeping. Sorry, there was sleeping only one. Only the sound of his snoring could be heard. Another was lying on the bed, but that couldn't be called sleeping. Slowly, he turned and looked at his roommate. He smirked.

"That's it I wanted." Thought he. Taking a spray-bottle full of some sort of liquid out of his pocket, he got up from his bed. Going to near of his asleep mate, he sprayed it in front of his nose.

"He won't get up." He thought. Then, he started his real work. He searched firstly the pocket of his jacket and trousers. But he couldn't get anything. But that fact couldn't frustrate him.

"So what?" He asked himself, "Still I have to search many other things."

He searched the shelves, the cupboards, below the bed cover of Tala, even inside his shoes. But unfortunately, he couldn't find the money. Moreover, he got an awesome fragrance from Tala's socks.

"Yikes!" Bryan frowned and clenched his jaw, "Hasn't he ever washed them?"

He sighed. He said, "I couldn't find it anymore. I'm tired."

He went to sleep.

 **(In the morning)**

Tala opened his eyes. He felt a headache. But it didn't bother him. Moreover, he might be waiting for that. He didn't wonder. Rather, a smirk rose on his lips. Soon, it spread all over his face.

"Good morning." Wished a liac.

"Morning." Tala returned the wish as he got up from bed.

"I've to ask you something." Bryan asked him.

"You wanted to ask me where I've hid the money, didn't you?" Tala asked, with a smirk.

Bryan's jaw dropped. Somehow closing that, he said, "Y-yeah...but how could you know?"

"That's why I'm called the master of thieves." Said he, "Come with me." As they went where Tala hid his money. Seeing that place, Bryan couldn't believe his own eyes. He couldn't talk for a few moments.

"Now I've got why people call you the master." After sometimes, Bryan spoke, breaking the silence, "In fact, I couldn't think about it. Really Boss Tala, you're the greatest!"

* * *

 **Okay, so if Tala is the master of thieves, we're also not less than him, are we? Because...we are the detectives. Now pals, tell me where Tala could hide his money?  
**

 **P.S: This fic I've written according to the shadow of an Indian Tale. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my dearies! Didn't expect it, did you? Hehehe...so so so sorry for updating it soooo late. Actually I wasn't able to create a new riddle. Therefore, here's a new one.**

 **Dedicated to: CRSWoodferns.**

* * *

"Mamma, mamma!"

The little blunette was running here and there, with a closed envelope in his tiny fists. His tone echoed in the whole house but the supposed listener couldn't hear him. He looked here and there. Closing his eyes, he sniffed something. His eyes dinged open as he rushed towards the kitchen.

The brunette sprinkled some salt on the saucer as she continued stirring the curry on the stove with the wooden spatula. Beads of sweats appeared on her face. Her chocolate-colored hair was tied in a loose bun when she was in a pale kitchen apron. Hot smoke tickled her nose and moving her head away, she sneezed twice. Cooking wasn't her cup of tea at all but she couldn't help doing it.

Marriage changes a person indeed.

"Finally I've found you!" The little guy hugged his mother tightly, almost chocking her breaths.

"Ugh…Makoto, how many times do I have to tell you not to bother me when I'm cooking?" Hilary somehow freed herself from his embrace and pinched his cheeks, "Next time I'm gonna punish you for it."

"But mamma, I've got an envelope in the mailbox."

Hilary was about to draw her attention to her cooking but the words of her son didn't let her do that.

"Letter?" Hilary raised an eyebrow, "Makoto-chan, please show me it."

"Here it is." The Xerox copy of Tyson Granger handed the sachet to the housewife.

No sooner had her gazes fallen on it than her heartbeats elevated up. It was from….none but….he…

Once upon a time, she'd been a happy woman. A loving and caring husband, a little baby, a house to live, what else could she have needed? But night comes after the day, of course. Suddenly her adoring life partner had killed his own brother. He'd been about to kick his infant son beyond this universe but thankfully, the police had obstructed him. Since then, he'd been residing in a mental asylum, counting his last days.

Roving in her punitive past, sub-consciously tears formed up into her ruby eyes. Not understanding anything, the toddler shook her mother's hand gently.

Returning to the real world, she glanced at the envelope. It contained the postmark of the previous day. Tearing it, she pulled out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, she began to read the letter containing nothing but four lines:

 ** _Tonight the wind blows colder still,_**

 ** _All I know is darkness, never going to feel_**

 ** _Light, pain will break strongest hearts_**

 ** _My dreams still escape from my grasp…._**

"Mamma, whose letter is it?" The son curiously gazed at the face of his mother.

"No!"

Hilary screamed. The paper piece fell down on the floor from her hand.

* * *

 **Why was Hilary terrified? Answer this, this isn't so hard, right? Before this, you've solved this kind of riddles XD**

 **I'm personally waiting for you, Risa. :P**

 **Read and review. Take care :)**

 **-Misty ^_^**


End file.
